Tie It in a Knot
by randomteenager
Summary: With her, even some things were too good to resist. [Gruvia] [one-shot]


**Author's Note: **Written solely and entirely for my dear dear friend Dani, aka madaniss on tumblr (formerly caramadefranks) who is a perfect perfect Gruvia shipmate and someone I've definitely latched on to really fast. She said she wanted me to write a fic like this, and though it's not my thing nor my forté, I tried and did it for her as just a small token of gratitude for the wonderful friendship she has bestowed me. I love you so much buddy! I hope you like it :) And everybody go check out her art! It's BEAUTIFUL and forever makes me weep. With that, I hope you enjoy 13 pages of… strong mature content HAHA -sweats- I warned you, hahahaa -flees into the night-

* * *

**Tie It in a Knot**

Summary: With her, even some things were too good to resist. [Gruvia] [one-shot]

* * *

"I don't like this."

Gray frowned as the handcuff clapped around his right wrist, locking him to the bedpost. He jostled the chain as Juvia walked around the bed, chaining his other wrist to the opposite column.

"Stop thinking about breaking it, Gray-sama," she said, noting the way he eyed his restraints with distaste. "Gray-sama promised."

"Yeah, well, I change my mind."

But his words lost conviction as his eyes trailed licentiously down his girlfriend's body. She wore silk black lingerie, a black bra with bows rimming the edges and laces wrapping her stomach in an x-pattern. Tight boy shorts hugged her bottom, cross laces lining down her hips paired with thigh-high stockings. Gray almost smirked at the sight of her. He'd never realized how good she looked in black, how the dark tone accentuated the ivory of her skin and vibrancy of her azure eyes.

"Hm," Juvia hummed, teasing a finger down his bare chest as she stood at the side of the bed. She'd left him wearing only his boxers—he'd initially stripped them off along with the rest of his clothes, but she made sure that he kept at least one article of clothing. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't think much of it. It'd come off soon anyway.

The bed creaked as she shifted onto the mattress, her legs hooking around his sides and straddling his hips. She leisurely glided her hand down his chest, smiling at the way his body tensed beneath her.

"Does Gray-sama really change his mind?"

She tilted her head, tracing idle patterns on his chest. Gray looked at her, staring at the way her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders and her lashes hovered low over her entrancing blue eyes. His gaze dropped to her lips, watching her tongue slide slowly across her lower lip before biting it with her teeth.

He cursed under his breath, jerking at the handcuffs again.

"I want these off," he growled. "I want to grab you and touch you and make you scream my name—"

She silenced him with a deep kiss, scrambling his thoughts and sending blood rushing through his head. Her tongue slipped in his mouth and she did her little trick, the one that always made him acquiesce to whatever she wanted and damn it, this time was no exception.

She slowly pulled away, her eyes gradually opening as his mouth chased hers for another kiss.

"Patience," she whispered against his lips, her fingers lightly tracing his jawline. She kissed his cheek and jaw, trailing a path to his ear. "Juvia wants Gray-sama to touch her. She loves the feeling of his hands on her body…"

She sighed dreamily and he groaned at the hot breath in his ear, shifting his legs impatiently.

"But Juvia wants to make Gray-sama feel good," she added softly, leaning back and running her hands along his chest. "And Gray-sama promised."

A frown crossed his lips as he glanced to the handcuffs with skeptical eyes. "You promise it'll be good?"

Juvia smiled sweetly, brushing her finger along his collarbone. "Juvia swears."

He eyed her, trailing his eyes down her body before averting his gaze with an indignant huff. "Get on with it then."

She beamed, dipping down for a kiss before stopping herself inches above him. "Oh, Juvia almost forgot."

He arched a brow, watching her lean over him and rustle for something in the nightstand before leaning back again. His eyes fell to the item in her hand, only to narrow at the sight.

"Are you serious."

"It's soft," she murmured sensually, running the velvet blindfold down her neck and over her breasts. "Please?"

She bit down on one end, sliding her fingers down the cloth, and he swallowed as she tilted her head with alluring hooded eyes. Fuck, why did she have to make everything so hard to resist?

"Fine," he choked out, and she happily rewarded him with another searing kiss that left his lips flushed from the friction. He grunted as she pulled away, his lower lip tugged between her teeth as he struggled to catch his breath.

His half-lidded eyes met hers, finding her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes gleaming.

"I love you," she said, kissing his mouth once more.

"Yeah, well," he muttered against her lips, feeling some heat rise to his cheeks, "I don't do this for just anyone."

She beamed, face bright as she gathered the blindfold. "Trust me," she said, wrapping it around his eyes and tying it at the back. "Juvia's going to give Gray-sama the most amazing pleasure he's ever felt."

"That's a lot to promise."

Her finger caressed the underside of his jaw, tilting his head back. "Juvia's confident she can do it."

He grunted, drawing a breath. "Yeah? And how do you plan on outdoing yourself?"

He didn't anticipate her sudden kiss, but even with the blindfold, he could feel her lips curl in a smile.

"Let's find out, Gray-sama."

His fingers curled in anticipation, expecting her kisses to fall elsewhere on his body. But instead, he felt her shift herself off of him. He growled at the fleeting warmth, tugging on his restraints in protest.

"Juvia—"

"Don't worry," she replied gently. "Juvia's only building suspense."

"Suspense for what?" he demanded, annoyed at the blindfold obscuring his vision of her as he concentrated on her footsteps walking around the bed.

He suddenly felt something wet against his neck, quickly recognizing it to be her tongue swirling around his pulse. He took a sharp breath as she pressed her lips to his throat, unconsciously leaning his head to the side.

"See?" she whispered softly, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spine. "Now Gray-sama is extra sensitive."

He could hear the pleased tone in her voice as his fingers clenched in frustration.

"Juvia," he growled, feeling the bed sink as she straddled his hips once more, "don't fucking tease me—"

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, tilting her head and moaning into his mouth. He groaned before she pulled away, slowly opening her eyes as he panted beneath her.

"Gray-sama…" she purred, placing a finger against his lips. "Stop talking."

He grunted, eyebrows furrowed as he moved his mouth away from her finger. "What?"

"The only sound Juvia wants to hear," she whispered in his ear, tracing the shell with her tongue before pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw, "is Gray-sama groaning," she kissed down his neck as he took heavy breaths above her, "and moaning Juvia's name."

Her hair brushed along his skin as her lips trailed lower, and his body shuddered beneath her.

"I won't… embarrass myself," he panted, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"No, Juvia doesn't want that," she murmured, slipping a hand in his hair and coaxing his head back. He groaned as she ran her tongue slowly along the side of his neck while her fingers scored through his hair. She gave small sucks and his throat bobbed against her lips, swallowing air as she pulled her mouth away. "Juvia only wants to give Gray-sama the best pleasure."

She sat back up, admiring the flush to his cheeks and heaves of his chest. His bangs fell messily over the blindfold hiding her favorite dark eyes, the muscles of his arms pronounced from the handcuffs restraining him to each post of the bed. She blushed at the sight of her work.

"Ahh," she moaned, and he swallowed as her nails teased down his chest. "Seeing Gray-sama like this makes Juvia so hot…"

He stiffened as she rolled her hips against his, muttering a curse under his breath. "Juvia—"

"Mm?" she asked sweetly.

He exhaled a breath, gathering his scrambled thoughts. "Quit… stalling."

A small smile curved her lips. "What does Gray-sama want?"

"You know what I want," he growled, jerking at his chains.

"Juvia wants to hear it."

He clenched his jaw, grinding his molars together. "Juvia," he warned through gritted teeth.

"Say it," she ordered. "Say it or Juvia will stop."

"You wouldn't leave me like this," he countered, grinding his arousal against the dampness between her legs. She gasped, unconsciously squeezing her thighs tighter around him. "You wouldn't leave_ you_ like this either. I know you want it just as bad as I do."

"J… Juvia can take care of herself," she panted, planting an arm on either side of his head as her hair slipped over her shoulders. "Tell me what you want."

He pushed his face up and she indulged him with a kiss, letting his tongue sweep inside her mouth as she angled her lips against his. Her hand slid from his hair down his cheek before she pulled away, panting softly against him.

"I want you," he breathed, the flush of his cheeks turning a shade darker. "I want you right now, so fucking bad—"

She pressed a firm kiss to his lips and he groaned against her, sliding his tongue across her lower lip. She tilted her head and moaned before pulling away, kissing down his chest and gliding her fingers over the taut muscles. Her tongue flicked across his nipple and Gray inhaled sharply, grunting as she kissed his skin and nipped at his collarbone. He clenched his jaw and growled, turning his head to the side when her lips trailed dangerously south and traced his abdominal muscles with her tongue. Her nails grazed down his sides as she kissed along his hipbone before taking her mouth away.

She glanced at him, listening to his strained breaths as his muscles flexed against her touch. Leaning forward, she bent down and gently brushed her lips against his. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside, pressing her lips to his and moaning sweetly against him. He grunted when she pulled away, panting quietly beneath her.

"Does Gray-sama feel good?" she purred, tilting her head as he licked his lips.

"Juvia," he breathed, rubbing hard against her, "come on…"

She gasped, her eyes rolling closed as she ground back against him. Reaching between them, she wrapped her fingers around his length, eliciting a feral growl from the boy as he immediately thrust in her palm.

"Mm, Gray-sama…" she murmured, massaging him through his boxers. She positioned him between directly her legs and rolled her hips, rubbing the head against her lace-covered center. A breathy gasp escaped her as she tilted her head back, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"_Fuck_," Gray groaned, "you're so—gh—"

"Ah…" she moaned softly, rolling her neck around as she ground viciously against him. "So… hard…"

"Take it off," he panted, yanking on his handcuffs. "Take it all off—"

He heard something unhook before it was tossed aside and forgotten on the floor. The bed creaked as she shifted, leaning down and capturing his lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered when she pulled away, tossing her hair over her shoulder and presenting her neck for him. His lips pressed against her throat and she moaned, slipping a hand in the back of his hair and clutching the dark locks. "Ah…"

His mouth sucked vigorously as she squirmed, tilting her head back while his lips traveled lower. Her nails scored over his hair as he kissed her collarbone and trailed wet, aimless patterns along her chest. He found the swell of her breast and slid his tongue across it, smirking when he earned a breathy moan from the girl. She wanted him to touch her just as badly. Dipping lower, his mouth kissed blindly until he enveloped a nipple and promptly sucked, making Juvia moan and grind against him. Her hands gripped the headboard above him as she bit her lip, squeezing her legs at his sides.

"Gray-sama…"

She sighed before forcing herself away from his lips, growing lightheaded from the overwhelming sensations.

"That's enough," she said softly, and he smirked at how breathless she sounded.

"Uncuff me and I'll kiss you all over," he said, sweeping his tongue across his upper lip. "I know how much you love coming from my mouth."

"This isn't about Juvia," she replied, and he heard something tossed aside before feeling his boxers finally slide off his legs. He groaned as her hand gripped his arousal, sliding her palm along his length as he tossed his head back and clenched his teeth. Her lips brushed against his jaw before she smiled. "And Juvia knows how much Gray-sama likes Juvia's mouth. Sucking… and squeezing…"

He moaned as she stroked faster, running her tongue up his neck.

"Licking…" she whispered, kissing down the middle of his chest, "and swallowing you deep in my throat…"

He cursed and thrust in her hand, grinding his teeth together.

"I—don't…" he panted, taking harsh breaths.

"Mm," she hummed, smearing the pre-cum around the head with her thumb. "Juvia can see how much you don't like it."

He grunted, biting his lip to stifle a groan as his hips jerked. He felt her breasts press into his thigh as she shifted lower, settling comfortably on her stomach.

"Juvia," he breathed as she brushed her tongue against his length.

"But if Gray-sama," she mumbled as she gave small, teasing licks, "doesn't like"—she licked twice more—"Juvia's mouth…"

She dipped her head down and engulfed him whole in her lips, eliciting a husky moan as he grit his teeth. She sucked briefly before withdrawing her mouth, gliding her palm along his length with leisure strokes.

"Then maybe," she continued, swirling her tongue around the head, "Juvia will just stop."

She took him deep in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as Gray groaned uninhibitedly loud. He yanked forcefully on the handcuffs, ice magic unconsciously seeping from his fingers as the chains gradually froze.

"Fuck," he hissed, "fuck, _fuck_—"

She moaned against him, the vibration sending violent chills down his spine. His mouth fell open as he tilted his head back in ecstasy, groaning and breathing heavily as ice crackled across the headboard.

"Should Juvia stop?" she purred softly. She swept her tongue across her lip as her hand continued to stroke him, and he moaned huskily at her touch.

Smiling at his incoherence, she licked and sucked, massaging his shaft before bobbing her head.

"Mm, Gray-sama… you taste… so good…"

She ran her tongue flat along his length as she rubbed higher, and he hissed a curse.. His vision impaired from the blindfold, the wet noises of her sucking and swallowing heightened in his ears as he growled her name, and when he heard the slurping sound of her lips releasing him, his hips bucked in anticipation. He met her lips half way as she swiftly engulfed him deep in her throat once more.

An icy air permeated the room as his back arched, lost to the euphoria of her mouth and hands. She knew exactly where to kiss to make him jerk, knew exactly where to suck to get him moaning her name. Her hand massaged the areas her mouth couldn't reach, but that was quickly forgotten when she bobbed her head down and took him entirely in her throat. A guttural groan slipped through his grinding teeth, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists and dug his nails into his palms.

Her tongue teased the underside of his length before she tilted her head and sucked at the base. His breath hitched in his throat as her finger teased the slit at the tip, her other hand resting against his thigh and caressing the dip of his hipbone.

"Juvia—"

Relaxing her throat, she took him deep in her mouth again, this time slowly with growing pressure. Gray growled in frustration, thrusting in her lips for more suction. She smiled before withdrawing her mouth, running her hand along his length as her tongue swirled around the head. She glanced to his face, finding his cheeks flushed and mouth open as his chest heaved with jagged breaths.

_"Fuck_—come on—"

Her toes curled in excitement. She never knew his voice could get so gruff, or that the noises escaping his mouth rendered him completely at her mercy. It thrilled her, sent her heart racing—she was in control, and he loved it.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she caved in to his pleas, dipping her head down and taking him in until he hit the back of her throat. She gave him the pressure he growled for, sucking vigorously and quickly bobbing her head up and down.

There was a sharp crack in the ice as Gray jerked at his chains, tossing his head back and groaning loud. His knees slid up as his jaw clenched, his muscles contracting from a violent tremor shooting through his body. Juvia gave a powerful suck as her hand twisted the base, sending him toppling over the edge as he arched his back and groaned her name.

His release shot down her throat and she obediently swallowed, stroking him to coax out every last drop. His body collapsed against the mattress as he panted, messy bangs falling away from his cloth-covered eyes. Her throat constricted in a final swallow before she sat upright, sucking each tip of her fingers before swiping her thumb against the corner of her lips.

She placed a hand on his heaving chest, smiling at the way his muscles tensed beneath her. His neck strained back, exposing his corded throat that she promptly ran her tongue against.

"Does Gray-sama still not like Juvia's mouth?" her silky voice teased, kissing along his jaw as he groaned and panted beneath her. "Hm?"

"Fuck," he breathed, returning her kiss when her lips captured his. "That was…"

She hummed, scattering kisses across his cheek while caressing his face.

"Juvia," he murmured as she tenderly pushed his hair back. "Take the blindfold off."

"But Juvia isn't finished yet," she pouted, tracing her finger along his jaw.

He grunted, swallowing as she tilted his head back. "Just—let me see you," he panted. "I need to see you."

Her heart fluttered at the sincerity in his voice, dipping down and slanting her lips over his. He returned her kiss fervently, eliciting a whimper from the girl from the hunger in his kiss. Pulling back, she panted breathlessly, matching his jagged breaths as he swallowed once more.

"Juvia…"

She affectionately brushed his hair out of his eyes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Drawing a soft breath, she leaned over him, reaching around his head and untying the fastened knot.

The blindfold slipped slowly from his eyes, piling beside him before Juvia placed it aside. He blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the returning light. His gaze gradually settled on her face, her flushed cheeks and tousled blue tresses coming into focus from a blur.

As his eyes met hers, her eyes widened, a fresh blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Gray-sama…" she said quietly, cupping his cheek.. "You've… never looked at Juvia like this before…"

His gaze lingered before he closed his eyes, turning his face into her palm.

She gently caressed him, amazed at the way he seemed to crave her touch as he leaned closer into her hand.

"Juvia…" he murmured, and she glanced at him, her heart racing upon finding him looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Fuck me already."

She flushed, her heart skipping a beat as her hand retreated to her chest. "Gray-sama—"

"Come _on_," he groaned, thrusting his hips up and grinding against her. The girl gasped, heat rushing to her cheeks as she pressed a hand to his chest. She moaned and spread her legs, giving room to grind against her as her breathing quickened. "I can't take it anymore," he growled, his breath staggering when she opened her legs wider. "I need you… right now."

"Oh—" she moaned, eyes rolling closed as his length slid against her core. She reached down and stroked him, feeling him thick and throbbing in her hand. He groaned at her touch, clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth together.

"Juvia—"

She silenced him with a kiss, her mouth firm against his as she tilted her head and slipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Gray-sama," she breathed against his lips, and he trembled as her hand rubbed him faster, gliding along her wet folds. "Say it again."

He closed his eyes, baring his teeth as she teased the slit at the tip.

"What do you want me to do?" she added, her voice a soft, alluring whisper.

"_Juvia_—"

"Say it again," she ordered, kissing the corner of his mouth. "_Ah_, Gray-sama… so big… and thick…" She smiled as he groaned, twitching in her palm. "Juvia wants you so much… but you have to tell her what you want."

"_Christ_—" he hissed, feeling the warmth of her entrance teasing his length, "Fuck me, ride me, just—_fuck_—"

She sank her hips on his, his shaft sliding inside as he growled and tossed his head back. Juvia moaned softly above him, biting her lip and rolling her hips as she took him deeper inside.

"Ah—" she gasped, cheeks flushing dark as she grasped her breast and dazedly met his eyes. "Like… this?"

She ground viciously against him, eliciting a dirty curse from the boy as he inhaled sharply. His gaze traveled from her face to her body, lingering on her hand kneading her breast and her hips sinking on his cock before returning to her eyes.

"Ngh—" he groaned huskily, closing one eye as her muscles squeezed around him. "God, you're so—"

"_Ahh_—"

She quickened her pace, her other hand pressing against his stomach as her fingers curled over his muscles. Her head fell back, long wavy hair cascading down her back as her lips breathed his name. Rolling her neck forward, she licked her lips, dragging her nails down his toned chest as he growled at the sensation.

"Gray…" she moaned, chewing her lip as his gaze snapped to hers. She passed a hand through her hair, her chest heaving with her soft pants as her fingers traced her cheek before brushing along her lips. "Oh, so… good…"

His heart pounded, blood rushing to his head as he jerked at his chains. He snarled at the restraints, wanting nothing more than for them to snap so he could grab her hips and move her faster. The rhythm she set already left him panting, his hips thrusting up to meet every grind of her hips, but he needed more, craved even more—

"More?" Juvia breathed, and it took him a moment to realize he'd echoed his thoughts out loud. He cursed when she seemed to tighten even more around him in response. "But Gray-sama, freezing your handcuffs… are you trying to break them?"

He couldn't register her words, consumed by the overwhelming heat engulfing him with every twist of her hips. He vaguely felt her hands rest against his, her fingers curling around his fists before her lips pressed against his.

She moaned into his mouth, parting his lips and sweeping her tongue inside. Her hair slipped around them, her hand coming to his cheek as she tilted her head and kissed him deeper. He pushed his face up, hungrily returning her kiss before her hand slid in his hair and tugged his head back down. Pulling away, she licked her lips as her dark blue eyes gleamed.

"What a bad boy, Gray-sama…" she whispered against his mouth, stealing another kiss as he panted beneath her.

She smiled and moved even faster against him, riding him hard as her tongue ran up his neck. Gray groaned and cursed, tilting his head back as she kissed along his throat. She sucked at his pulse and he growled, slamming his hips up against her. She mewled at the force, lifting her head and tracing his open mouth with her finger.

"_Gray-sama_," she moaned, rolling her hips forward and digging into his. She pushed his face back and tilted her head down, melding her lips to his. "Mm…"

Her teeth sank into his lower lip and he groaned, breathing hard when she tugged on it as she pulled away. Ice crawled along the handcuffs, glazing the chains before reaching the clasps. Her hair fell over her head as she kissed down his body, trailing her lips from his neck to his chest before running her tongue straight up his stomach. Her nails scratched along his chest and sides, making him growl as he ground his teeth together.

"Juvia—" he hissed, her hair brushing along his skin as her tongue traced his muscles. He thrust his hips and struck a sensitive spot, making her gasp as her eyes shut tight.

"_Oh_—" she whimpered, eyebrows knitting together as he looked at her face. "Right there—"

Angling his hips, he thrust once more, eliciting a throaty moan as her hand clutched the back of his hair.

"_Ahh_—"

His lips pressed against her neck, roughly sucking her skin. She shivered at the suction, tilting her head to the side and leaning closer to his lips.

Her hips ground against his, her legs clenching around him as she moaned in his ear. Her nails sank into his shoulder and he groaned lowly, unconsciously seeping more ice magic from his fingers. She pressed her lips to his as her knees dug into the mattress, and when she sucked his tongue he jerked on his frozen chains so powerfully they shattered. She didn't notice, too consumed in pleasure to feel his hands sliding down the curve of her back before gripping her ass tightly and shoving her harder against him.

She gasped, pulling away to remedy his freedom, but he pulled her back against him, capturing her lips and slanting his mouth over hers. He felt her body tremble against his, her moans coming higher into his mouth as the tugs on his hair increased. She whimpered as his tongue swerved inside, her lips parting to indulge his demanding kiss as she continued moving her hips roughly against him. She eventually tore herself away, panting hard as he kissed her cheek and watched her topple into sweet release. The pressure around him doubled, and he growled as his fingers pressed into her damp skin. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her mouth to his, swallowing her scream as he groaned into her lips.

He kissed her as the violent tremor passed through his body, keeping their mouths connected. As the spasms began to fade, she pulled away with a soft moan, her chest rising and falling against his as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. His fingers gently treaded through her hair, and she purred against the touch until her eyes snapped open in realization.

Abruptly sitting up, she immediately glanced above his face as he blinked at her.

"Gray-sama!" she cried indignantly, and he arched a brow when she smacked his shoulder. "Juvia's handcuffs!"

She whined, gathering the shattered pieces in her hand.

"Frozen—and broken! And Juvia had made sure to get ice resistant handcuffs, too… oh, these were very expensive! Juvia told Gray-sama not to break them!"

He stared at her, amusement dancing in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down against him. Turning on his side, he pressed her back flush against his chest as his lips trailed up her neck.

"Sorry," he chuckled, and she shivered at the husky voice low in her ear. "Didn't even realize I did it."

She huffed, ignoring the chill of his lips on her skin as he kissed along the curve of her shoulder. "Juvia doesn't forgive you…"

He ran his hand along the side her body, gliding over the swell of her hip to her thigh before sliding up to tease the side of her breast.

She shivered at the touch, eyes closing and lips parting as her face turned slightly towards his. "Gray-sama…"

He grazed his tongue along the shell of her ear, eliciting a soft moan from the girl as his hand kneaded her breast. Smirking, he murmured three words in her ear before moving his hand before her face.

She gasped upon finding ice handcuffs dangling from his finger, swinging lightly in the air. She glanced over her shoulder, blue eyes bright in excitement as he grinned in return. Clasping it over her wrist, he rolled her on her back, stifling her squeal as he pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
